


Rainbow Trout

by apicturewithasmile



Series: Navabington "friends with benefits" [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: (actually do @ me especially if you haven't seen my gif set proving that sub!Red is canon), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Kinky sex, Navabington, Pegging, Red is canon kinky and submissive don't @ me!!!, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Red, ah... of course, and worry not!!, domme!Samar, erm... what else???, how could I forget?!, obviously.... goes with ''pegging'' but just in case someone doesn't ~know what that means, oh yes... you read that correctly... she straps!!!, they have lube!!!, though tbh this has surpassed my definition of ''smut'' and has gone straight into ''porn'', which leads me to...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicturewithasmile/pseuds/apicturewithasmile
Summary: After having had sex a couple weeks ago and never talking about it again, Red and Samar do end up doing the do again and this time with feeling. And when I say "feeling" I mean lots of lube and a strap-on. That's really it tbh. Plot? Don't know her.





	Rainbow Trout

**Author's Note:**

> You ~can read my previous Navabington fic "Booty Call" but it's not really necessary because again: there's no plot here anyway. I just wanted to make these two stories into a series because I do consider them to belong together but I don't know if I will write anything else about them in the future. I feel like I've put pretty much all my kinks into these two fics so where does one go from there?

When Samar woke up the morning after she and Red had slept together he had already left. On the kitchen table she found a note that read “You have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you! R.” and that was it. Neither of them mentioned their encounter again afterwards; there seemed to be a silent agreement that it would remain a one night stand. Until about a month later when Samar showed up at the apartment he was staying in over the weekend to hand over some files connected to a case they were working on.

“Agent Navabi!” Red said, visibly surprised to see her. “I expected Elizabeth to bring these.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” she replied. “Agent Keen is busy.”

Red took the paperwork from her hands and put it on the coffee table without looking at it. “Oh, no, sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that seeing _you_ here is any less of a pleasure to me.”

“I need these back by tomorrow morning.” Samar said, glancing over at the files, attempting to drown out Red’s flirtatious tone of voice with her own professionalism. “And Cooper wants you to deliver them back to the Post Office in person.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Pardon?”

“What if I don’t deliver them back. In person. By tomorrow morning.” He moved a step closer, letting his eyes wander across her chest before looking her in the eyes. “Will you punish me?”

She had trouble finding the right words with his eyes being fixed on her, all titillating and confident, but eventually she broke the eye contact and replied. “Look, Raymond. I really enjoyed the night we spent together but–”

“Say no more!” he interrupted her. “Anything following that ‘but’ would only hurt my ego so let’s just leave it at that, shall we?”

She nodded in agreement. “See you tomorrow at work then.”

* * *

Two hours later she was back at his doorstep.

Dembe opened the door, rolled his eyes and without speaking a word led her through to the living room where Red was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

Red tilted his head to one side as he looked up at her. “Well, that was sooner than expected.” He closed the book and put it on the coffee table on top of the case files Samar had brought him. They still seemed to be lying exactly where they had been when she left, making her wonder if he had even looked at them at all.

“Dembe, would you mind having dinner without me tonight?”

Dembe shrugged apathetically, not concealing the fact that he was less than enthusiastic about Red’s promiscuous ventures. “I’ll try the pizza across the street.”

“Thanks. And maybe try the tiramisu as well.”

After Dembe had left, Red walked straight to the minibar. “Do you want a drink?”

“No, thanks.” Samar said.

“Mind if I have one?” he asked, already opening a bottle of Scotch.

“Actually I do.” she said. “I’d rather you be sober for what I have in mind.”

Red glanced up at her. “And what would that be?”

She approached him with a determined look in her eyes, stopping just a few inches away from him as she took the bottle of Scotch out of his hand and put it aside. With a light push of her hand against his chest she shoved him against the wall behind him and kissed him, rough and passionate. Then she let her fingers trace along the buttons of his waistcoat only to stop right below it and holding on to his belt buckle. “You asked me if I’d punish you.”

Red nodded slowly. “Would you?”

“Depends.” she whispered.

“On what?”

“Have you been a bad boy?”

 “Yes.” he said under his breath. His mouth twitched as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “ _Very_ bad.”

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. With a quick movement – as if she had spent the past two hours practicing just that – she unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. Then she led him towards the dinner table. “Bend over.”

He did as she demanded; placing his elbows and palms on the table, desperately waiting to be spanked. The suspense grew almost unbearable as he anticipated her first strike but it wouldn’t come. “What are you waiting for?” he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

She hesitated to answer.

Red straightened up and turned around again. “We don’t have to go rough if that’s not your thing, Samar.” he said and caressed her cheek.

“No, it’s fine. It _is_ my thing. I just realised I forgot to ask for your safeword.”

“Oh!” He thought about it for a moment until a bright grin appeared on his face. “How about ‘Donald’?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, he is the last thing I’d think of during sex so you’ll know I’m definitely serious about wanting to stop when I say his name.”

“It’s also guaranteed to kill my mood. I’d prefer to go with something, _anything_ other than the name of someone I slept with.”

Red chuckled. “Fair enough. Let me think… Did you ever have sex with a rainbow trout?”

“Nope.”

“‘Rainbow trout’ it is then.” he said.

With that technicality dealt with the expression on her face changed back to the same dominant gaze she had had before. “Now turn back around and bend over the table like I said!”

Again he did as he was told.

Samar folded the belt in half and held on to the ends, thus creating a loop, and with one firm swing she struck his buttocks.

He flinched and stumbled forward towards the table a little but before he could even think about repositioning himself she hit him again. And again. The sensation quickly turned into a warm, glowing pain making him feel weak in the knees and tight in his pants.

“More!” he begged. “Harder.”

“I don’t remember giving you permission to speak.” Samar felt overwhelmingly powerful and energetic both for being in such control over him and because he didn’t hide at all how much he enjoyed this treatment. Every moan of his, every gasp for air, every glance over his shoulder with those obedient eyes of his aroused her more until she was in urgent need to take it to the next step. She stopped with the spanking and told him to go to the bedroom, take off his clothes and wait for her.

A bit wobbly on his feet Red followed her orders, vanishing into the bedroom, while she stayed behind in the living room. As he was taking his clothes off he saw himself in the mirror and couldn’t resist taking a peak at his backside which was now bright red and already showing some tiny spattered bruises. He had just sat down on the edge of the bed when Samar appeared in the door frame, wearing a beautiful ensemble of purple lingerie. Red stared at her speechlessly.

From a small bag she had brought with her she pulled a pair of silver metal handcuffs. “Lie down on your back and put your hands above your head.”

“I like where this is going.” Red said and got into position.

She threaded the handcuffs though the metal bed frame and closed them tightly around his wrists. “Is this okay? Not too tight?”

“No, it’s perfect.” he whispered. He tried kissing her lips but she teased him by staying just out of reach.

Instead she caressed his cheeks and let her thumb glide across his lower lip which he took as an opportunity to take it into his mouth and suck on it. Then she started playing with his nipples, kissing and biting his neck while straddling him. She could feel his erection between her thighs, pressing against her wet panties and growing harder as she rubbed herself against it.

“I want to fuck you.” she said.

“Go ahead. It’s not like I’d be able to stop you anyway.” he said, glancing up at the handcuffs. “I think I saw a pack of condoms in that nightstand over there.”

She got her face closer to his but kept her eyes fixed on his lips instead of his eyes. “Actually I had something a little different in mind.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

She climbed off him, grabbed her little toy bag and showed him what she meant.

He had already assumed there had to be more in there than just some handcuffs but didn’t expect she would go as far as bringing a strap-on. Speechlessly he stared at the toy in her hand until he noticed that she seemed to be getting a bit nervous awaiting a reaction from him.

“You never cease to surprise me, Samar.” he said.

“It was just an idea, but it’s fine if you don’t want–”

“I _do_ want!” he interrupted her. “I do want very much. I just hope you brought enough lube?”

With a wide grin on her face and nodding enthusiastically she pulled a bottle of lube from her toy bag. “Spread your legs, Mister Reddington!”

He did so, watching her every move as she put the harness on. His hunger kept growing at the sight of Samar sporting a purple strap-on dildo that matched the colour of her lingerie. The sheer confidence exuding from her was driving him crazy.

“Have you done this before?” he asked.

“No.” she replied. “Have you?”

“Some twenty years ago. Always wanted to do it again but never got the chance.”

“Then it’s your lucky day. I always wanted to try and I had a feeling you’d be into it.”

He licked his lips, not taking his eyes off her rubber cock as she adjusted the harness to fit her curves nicely. “I must say I should be alarmed at how well you can read me, but what an honour to be your guinea pig.”

She got on her knees between his legs, put a generous amount of lube on her index and middle finger and began spreading it around his hole before slowly sliding one finger in and carefully observing his reaction.

Red closed his eyes and breathed out a quiet moan, enjoying every gentle motion of her finger inside of him. As she proceeded to add a second and then a third finger he voiced his pleasure with more noise. “This feels amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” he uttered. The desire to touch himself was strong but his hands were still handcuffed to the bed and he was helplessly at her mercy.

“Are you ready for more?” she asked while she kept fingering him harder and using her other hand to play with his nipples.

“God yes.”

“Say it!” she demanded. “Say you want me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me! Please!”

She pulled her fingers out and grabbed a pillow to put underneath him and raise his hips to a comfortable height. Then she lubed up her dildo and pushed his legs back so his thighs were hugging his belly and she had perfect access to his hole. Guiding the dildo with her hand she painted little circles around his rim until eventually letting just the tip slide in.

“Is that good?” she asked, keeping her eyes fixed on his.

“Yes.” he whispered. “Deeper. Please!”

Samar fulfilled his wish and pushed the entire length inside him, making him moan her name in the sweetest obedient tone. It took her a couple of strokes to find her balance and rhythm but she learned quickly. It certainly helped that Red didn’t shy away from giving feedback.

“You’re a natural, Samar!”

She couldn’t help but blush a little at this compliment. “I’m glad you like it.”

“How about you? Do you like it?”

“Yes!”

“Does it turn you on to fuck me in the ass?”

She leaned forward to kiss him and whisper against his cheek. “I’m dripping wet.”

Red licked his lips at the thought of eating her out later. “Can’t wait to get a taste of that.” he said with trembling voice. Every thrust of hers shot tingles through his entire body, bringing him closer and closer to the edge but never far enough. As thrilling as it was to be tied to the bed, he needed to have his hands free now. “How about you untie me and take me from behind?”

Samar loved the idea. She propped herself up and was almost betrayed by her legs giving in, causing her to tumble a little. “I didn’t think this would be such hard work.”

Red had to laugh at this. He was watching her as she opened the handcuffs, revealing deep red marks around his wrists. “You’re young and athletic. I’m sure you can manage!” With his hands being free now he took the chance to pull her closer for a kiss. He let his fingers run through her curls as his tongue tasted hers and her strap-on rubbed against his own hard cock.

“Get on all fours!” she commanded, then got on her feet beside the bed.

“Yes, ma’am!”

As soon as he turned around Samar decided to spank him a little more, freshening the glowing red colour his cheeks have had after their first session with the belt. Then she dribbled more lube on him and squeezed her cock into his tightness. Holding onto his hips helped her keeping a steady balance and allowed her to thrust deeper into him.

Red took in the pleasure for a moment before letting his hand wander south. With a firm grip around his cock he began jerking off to the rhythm of her thrusting and just as he managed to voice his need for her to fuck him harder he came in his palm and all over the sheets.

Still a little light-headed he rolled over on his side, turning his head to look at Samar who breathed heavily with a proud look in her eyes.

“Look at all the mess you’ve made.” she said, pointing at the wet spots beside him.

“Listen! I refuse to take the sole blame for that.”

She laughed. “You’re welcome.”

“Time to take care of you now.” he said. “Get out of that harness and lingerie and sit on my face!”

She did as he wanted, taking her few remaining pieces of clothing off and straddling his face.

Red wrapped his hands around her waist and she held on to the bedframe for support as he began circling her clit. Then he let his tongue slide down her wetness and inside of her, taking in her scent and taste in all its sweet glory.

Her thighs started quivering against his head and with a soft, whimpering cry she climaxed right above his lips. When she had her breath and orientation back she climbed off him and snuggled up beside him. They were quiet for a moment until she started giggling.

“What’s funny?” he asked, already having to chuckle as well.

“Rainbow trout?!”

He snorted and burst out laughing. “Well, I’ve always been a strong advocate for funny safewords and you just proved my point: it lightens the mood. One should never take themselves too seriously during sex, especially not when treading through such kinky waters.”

“Agreed. But should we maybe have a serious talk anyway?” she asked. “About where this is going?”

Red lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “Where do you want it to go?”

She thought about her reply for a moment, carefully making up the sentence in her head to make sure she didn’t say anything she might regret. “How about friends with benefits?”

He smiled at her. “When I was your age we just called that an affair but anyway… sounds good.”


End file.
